


Gangbang frat-party girl Clarke

by pelinamar



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelinamar/pseuds/pelinamar
Summary: A prompt from ExquisteSpade3 on my other fic, Back and forth.Clarke and Raven met at a frat party. While looking for a bathroom, Clarke stumbled upon a girl who was being spit-roasted by two black guys. She had never seen something as wonderful in her entire life, so she just stood there completely entranced, watching as the guys took turns in pushing their black cocks in the girl’s mouth and cunt. The lewd sounds that the Latina was emitting had Clarke gasping loudly. That’s when the guy who had his large cock lodged in Raven’s throat noticed her standing in the door frame. He asked her if she wanted to join them and the rest was history.
Comments: 36
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

From the campus’ entrance there was a 10 minutes’ walk to the frat house, and Clarke used this time to furiously text Octavia:

C: Bitch, u promised!

O: Clarkeeeey, m sorry, but my mum’s working tonite and Lincoln’s coming over! XD

C: Bring him too!

O: Ummm, counterproductive!

O: Why waste time drinking and dancing when we could just use it to fuck?

C: Choke on dick!

O: Ur just jealous!

C: AM NOT!

O: Find your own dick!

C: I WILL!

O: Send me a pic?

C: Lincoln’s not enough?

O: Sure is. Just wanna make sure you get a nice dick.

C: Perv! Maybe I’ll find a girl, though.

O: Oooh, even better!

C: Since when R U into gurlz?

O: Am not, I just live vicariously through your wild ladiez storiez.

C: PERV!

O: You already said that.

C: Sure you guyz aint coming?

O: Surety sure!

C: Ok, I’m here. Going in!

O: Have fun... but not too much fun! XD

C: FU!

O: FU2, Clarkey!

The moment she stepped foot inside the frat house, she lost all thoughts of Octavia. It was kinda hard to think about anything with how loud the music was pumping through the loudspeakers. There were easily 200 people at this party, around and inside the house, from what she could gather at a first glance. A lot of familiar faces, too, but that was normal for Clarke Griffin, resident college rising artist and sweetheart. Everyone knew Clarke and, well, she knew everyone too. It wasn’t just a “popular girl” type of thing, more like a genuinely cool, always friendly, outgoing and veeery easy-going thing.

Just as she was grabbing a beer from the kitchen’s counter, she’d noticed Janine from her Western European painting class, totally entangled with another butch looking girl, making out heavily by the fridge. It was semi-awkward between them since they fucked after hours on their teacher’s desk after a very intense class on Leonardo da Vinci. Janine had professed her loved after squirting and Clarke not unkindly explained that her feelings were unrequited. “Yaiks, avoid the kitchen at all costs”, she told herself. Someone yelled “Heeey, Clarke!” before she could make her hasty retreat and that made for awkward eye contact with the object of her weirdness.

\- Shit, Murphy, you really don’t do subtle!, Clarke yelled as soon as she left the kitchen and joined her friend in the living room.

\- Life’s too short to be subtle!, he yelled back. Come dance! The gang’s all here!, he said pointing towards the amorphous mass of bodies swarming closely together in the middle of the living room.

Someone had brought a strobe, so she had to squint real hard to make up her friends all tangled together on the improvised dance floor. But there they were: Monty and Harper, Jasper and Maya, Monroe, Nathan with ... whatever the name of his today boyfriend was, Bellamy and...

\- What the fuck is Finn doing here?, she whisper-yelled at Murphy. Who invited him?

\- He was already here when we arrived. Kinda wasted too!

\- Urghhhh.

\- I know, I know!, John said surprisingly tender. Come, I’ll ease you into the group!

With practiced moves, Murphy started doing a crazy robot dance – his signature move – that made Clarke laugh and swat at him:

\- Stop it! You’re embarrassing me!, she laughed.

\- What. Is. That. Princess?, he punctuated each word with another robotic dance move.

\- Stupid!, she said, the trace of laughter still lingering on her face. She kinda cared about Murphy, all bad boy, but with a heart of gold.

They jumped around and danced in good fun, soon merging with their friends, who noisily cheered Clarke hello. As the second and third beers were downed, the energy at the party changed. The music wasn’t uplifting beats anymore, but sensual provocative ones that soon had all party goers dancing lasciviously with each other.

Clarke was dancing with Echo when she suddenly felt someone starting to grind their hips roughly against her bum. She laughed, thinking it was probably Monroe, who got handsy with everyone when she had a couple of beers in. It felt good, though, the close proximity of two bodies against hers, the enveloping warmth, the smell of bodies moving and sweating together. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensory overload. The body behind her pressed harder, pushing Clarke even more into Echo’s body. Their chests rubbed together and the blonde moaned at the feeling of her always sensitive nipples rubbing against Echo’s jacket. She could feel the taller girl suddenly freeze and she opened her eyes to make sure she hadn’t made it weird or anything between them. Sure, Echo was a very attractive girl, but she was Bellamy’s and Clarke was not a fan of cheating in any way or form.

\- Go away, Finn!, Echo ordered with an authoritative tone of voice, gently driving Clarke away from the man behind her.

In the swirl of stroboscopic lights, Clarke could see a drunken Finn with a raging hard-on watching her with lustful eyes. Looking around, she noticed most of her friends had moved to the couch by the wall, Monroe asleep on a nearby armchair. “Fuck!”

\- What did I do?, he asked with a grin, trying to get closer to Clarke again.

\- You know what you did. Move away now!, Echo warned him with steel in her eyes.

\- Ok, wow, fine!, he put his hands up in surrender. You don’t have to get all bitchy at me!

\- What did you call my girlfriend?, Bell suddenly appeared behind Finn, having noticed the disruption on the dance floor. He didn’t wait for Finn’s answer, just grabbed him by the collar and started dragging him towards the main entrance.

A loud waved of cheers echoed around the party as Bell shoved the shorter boy down the stairs.

\- Go home, Finn!, he said before going back to the party and checking on the girls that have now made their ways to the sofa.

\- I’m ok, guys!, Clarke was letting everybody know. I promise! Actually, I’m just gonna go get another beer!

\- Want one of us to join you?, Monty asked.

\- No, it’s ok. I’ll just grab a beer and walk around for a bit. See who’s still up and who’s not!

Thank God, Janine and her date had long fled the scene, so she could get a drink without added awkwardness. She moved along the corridors, noticing sleeping drunks, couples eating faces, a group of frat boys fighting over baseball favourites and the likes. “Nothing interesting on this floor”.

Going up the stairs was an adventure, since she had to slalom between sleeping bodies, two girls she was sure were fingering each other underneath a blanket, empty beer bottles, one discarded condom and ... ah, yes, someone’s puke. Great!

Since the ground floor bathroom had at least 10 people queuing, she was happy to notice the first floor’s hallway was way emptier. “Yes, no waiting in line to pee!” She confidently opened the door to her right – she was 101% positive that should have been the bathroom. So ... so ... sure... Her brain suddenly stopped functioning at the image laid out in front of her eyes.

On the bed, a lithe girl was being spit-roasted by two black guys. The guy fucking the girl’s pussy was massive, and she meant “Holy fuck, how can she take so much of his length?” massive. His eyes were closed in pure bliss, but he never wavered in the pistoning movement of his hips. His large hanging balls made slapping sounds and moved in a rhythm imposed from the other ... end of the girl. There stood another black guy, she recognized him as one of the college’s best football players, a _player_ in all meanings of the words. His hands were lodged in the girl’s hair, using it as leverage to feed her more and more of his impressive dick. From where Clarke stood by the door, beer in hand and open-mouthed, she could notice the thick head bulging inside the girl’s throat. “Fuck, she’s taking it like a champ!”, Clarke thought shifting from one foot to the other.

She was a little wet from before, when she’d danced and rubbed against Eco. And she was getting wetter by the second with the magnificent image in front of her. Fuck, she’d give anything to be in that girl’s place. Clarke was positive she had never seen something as wonderful in her entire life, so she just stood there completely entranced, watching as the guys took turns in pushing their black cocks in the girl’s mouth and cunt.

The lewd sounds that the Latina was emitting had Clarke gasping loudly. That’s when the guy who had his large cock lodged in Raven’s throat noticed her standing in the door frame.

\- Come in and close the door!, he said.

And so she did.


	2. Chapter 2

The lewd sounds that the Latina was emitting had Clarke gasping loudly. That’s when the guy who had his large cock lodged in Raven’s throat noticed her standing in the door frame.

\- Come in and close the door!, he said.

And so she did.

The girl’s grunts became louder and higher. She dislodged the cock in her mouth, abandoning it while she shuddered and came with a long sigh. Her arms failed her and she fell face down on the sheets, ass still up in the air. The guy fucking her never stopped, though, if anything he increased his tempo, pushing through her orgasm and bringing more Ah! Ah! Ahhh!s from the Latina.

Clarke could almost cream herself just seeing this beautiful goddess cum. She got closer and caressed the girl’s spine, gently moving her fingers up and down.

\- Beautiful, isn’t it?, she heard the football player whisper moving behind her while putting his hands on Clarke’s waist.

\- Very!, she whispered, grabbing his hands and moving them up to her breasts.

She didn’t need to say more as he understood her silent order. He started kneading her boobs, pinching her nipples through her bra and T-shirt. Soon, one of his large palms made its way under her tee, lowering her cups and allowing her massive breasts to spill into his hand.

\- Give me that!, he said before coaxing the beer from her hand and taking a couple of gulps.

He continued to massage her tits, his grip starting to get a little firmer. He passed the bottle to his friend, still on his task to fuck the Latina through the mattress. His now empty hand lowered between Clarke’s legs, cupping her pussy and rubbing over her pants.

\- Can we take these off?, he whispered hotly in Clarke’s ear, letting his lips explore the sensitive skin of her neck.

She nodded and assisted him in pulling her tee over her head.

\- Derek, bring her over here!, the guy on the bed said, while grinning charmingly at her.

The footballer gently pushed her hips from behind until she was just by the bed, in hand’s reach from the moaning Latina and the other black guy.

\- Hi, gorgeous! Clarke, right?, the guy on the bed asked before latching his mouth to one of her erect nipples.

\- Yeah!, she moaned.

The feeling was so precious that she grabbed the back of his head and pulled it closer to her chest. He sucked eagerly, like a starved child, adding some nips from time to time.

\- Fuck!, Clarke moaned again when she felt the footballer – Derek – lower her jeans and panties in one move and cupping her again from behind. She was wet, fuck, so wet, and his large fingers expertly pocking and probing in all the right places made more wetness seep from her. A hot wet tongue soon joined the fingers, diving straight in. Clarke usually preferred a little more patience and more teasing, but she was on the cusp of an orgasm just from seeing the girl on the bed being fucked from both ends. She could skip the foreplay for now.

\- Uh, move! Mike, pleeease!, the Latina moaned deliriously when she felt the guy behind her slow down as he focused on Clarke’s tits.

\- Sorry, Rae!, he laughed and abandoned the jiggly breasts in front of him. He grabbed the Latina’s hips and started pumping again, earning a couple of more moans and grunts.

\- That’s it, right there! Harder, fuck, I’m so close!, the lithe girl urged him on.

Clarke couldn’t stay away from the sight in front of her. She bent down a little, with one hand grabbing Mike’s massive balls and fondling them, while using her other hand’s fingers to search for the girl’s – Rae’s – poking clit.

\- Oh, fuck, oh, fuccckkk!, the Latina moaned when she felt the extra stimulation on her centre of pleasure.

It only took a couple of well-placed swipes for the girl to come again, her essence spilling all over Clarke’s hand.

\- You taste so good!, the blonde praised the Latina, sucking her fingers with gusto.

\- Let’s switch!, Mike urged. I want to finish in your mouth!, he told the still shuddering girl. He got off the bed, jokingly slapping the Latina’s ass cheeks before moving to the other side of the bed.

\- Clarke, can you get on top of Raven?, Derek asked.

The blonde didn’t exactly understand the request or envisioned the geometry of the group, but she wanted in on the fun. She was so aroused that she’d do a tumble if that earned her a cock in her clenching holes.

Mike was already feeding his dick to Raven, who was still on her hands and knees, while Derek was in charge of manoeuvring Clarke in place. He placed her on top of the Latina, also on hands and knees, but heading the opposite direction.

Soon, Clarke found herself facing the girl’s behind. Derek got closer and gently grabbed the blonde’s hair, directing hair mouth to his cock.

\- Be a good girl and suck me. I want to be all wet before I enter Rae!

Clarke didn’t need to be told twice. She approached the massive black dick with awe and hunger. The blonde didn’t bother with foreplay licks and nips, but started sucking intensely from the beginning, reveling in the feeling of her mouth being filled completely. Derek’s cock, veiny and swollen, touched every place and hit all the right angles. There was so much precum flowing from the tip that it soon flooded her mouth and started to drip down over Raven’s ass. When it became too much, Clarke chocked on it, the movement of her throat squeezing Derek’s cock deliciously.

\- Ah, just like that!, he encouraged, grabbing Clarke’s head with both hands and starting to thrust his hips furiously, shoving more and more cock in her mouth. – Take it all the way! Fucking take it!, he moaned.

With his mushroom head lodged in Clarke’s throat, she could feel it start to pulse. Suddenly, he removed his dick completely, allowing the blonde to regain her breath. The erect cock was shining with spit and arousal, dripping on the crack of the Latina’s ass. Grabbing his dick with one hand, he directed it between Raven’s folds, nudging her pussy lips open.

He entered her a bit brusquely and Clarke half expected the girl to complain about the rough movement, but all she could her was a muffled moan. Turning around slightly, the blonde could see the back of the girl’s head bobbing up and down Mike’s cock.

Noticing her watching, Mike pushed a couple of fingers into the girl’s mouth, next to his cock, getting them wet before showing them to Clarke. He grinned cheekily before pushing them inside the blonde’s unoccupied pussy. She shivered when he reached the second knuckles and she almost came on the spot when he started moving them in and out in a lazy pace.

Her attention was soon requested elsewhere, though. With a hand on her chin, Derek turned her head to where his cock was proudly staring her right in the face.

\- Open up!, he coaxed her, and she moaned gravely when she tasted Raven’s essence on his dick.

\- Hehe, we’ve got ourselves a talker!, Derek laughed, pulling his dick out and pushing it back inside the Latina.

\- Let’s see how loud she can be!, Mike acquiesced, removing his fingers from Clarke’s pussy and replacing them with his large cock.

His girth was impressive, but Clarke soon lost track of how long he was, as he pushed and pushed and pushed... When he bottomed out, she could feel her vaginal canal being stretched open as never before. Fuck, the sensation was mind blowing, but it soon became even more overpowering when he started moving. She could hear her pussy squelching every time he pulled out and she moaned loudly when he pushed in.

\- Fuck, she is loud!, Derek laughed.

\- Yeah, better see what other things she can use that mouth for!, Mike suggested.

After he fished his cock from Clarke’s mouth and sank again into Raven’s now loose pussy, Derek pushed down on the blonde’s head.

\- Why don’t we make Raven feel good, hmm?, he said.

From where she was positioned, when looking down, the blonde could see the Latina’s ass crack and Derek’s thick cock splitting her pussy open. Delirious with need, she started moving her tongue all over the jiggle ass cheeks, with each swipe getting closer and closer to the small glorious asshole. Clarke could feel this affecting Raven, as the girl started moaning louder and slightly move underneath her on the bed. Feeling emboldened by this effect, Clarke allowed her mouth to work between the sweating cheeks and her tongue to follow the sensitive rim.

\- Fuck, this is so hot!, Derek said while using his hands to grab Raven’s ass cheeks and spread them open.

This allowed Clarke better access to the small hole and she nudged it with her tongue a couple of times before pushing in.

Raven cried loudly at the intrusion and Mike was quick to shut her up by making her suck on his cock that was just seconds ago inside Clarke’s pussy. The blonde didn’t need to wait more for something to fill her again, but Mike’s fingers only entered her for a moment before pulling out again. Before she had time to realize what was happening, she could feel her own brown hole being tickled and caressed by insistent fingers.

\- Yeah, that’s it, relax and open up!, Mike spurred her on before pushing in with one finger.

\- Fuuuck!, Clarke moaned at the feeling inside her ass.

She could only imagine how good her tongue inside Raven’s asshole could feel. Doubling her efforts, she stiffened her tongue and started fucking the Latina’s ass in earnest.

\- Fuck, I’m cumming!, Derek announced.

He barely had time to pull out from Raven’s cunt before starting to spill over Clarke’s mouth and face. White globs of cum dripped down from her lips and chin to the Latina’s ass and pussy. Clarke took the still spilling cock in her mouth and sucked the last remains of his orgasm, enjoying the taste and flavour of the thick semen.

\- I’m right there too!, Mike declared.

He took a couple of turns between Raven’s mouth and Clarke’s cunt. The blonde felt exquisite having her pussy stretched by his massive cock, while he slowly fingered her asshole. Due to the double stimulation, she was on the verge of an orgasm herself.

\- You can finish inside, I’m on the pill!, she said, yearning for the overwhelming sensation of being filled with cum.

\- With pleasure!, Mike agreed, barely withholding his orgasm. He started to rut inside of Clarke, finding the sweet spot that made her delirious.

From below Clarke, Raven grabbed Mike’s swinging balls and started sucking on them.

\- Fuckkk!, Mike swore as he came, releasing a torrent a cum from his long black hose.

\- Ah, ah, ahhhh!, Clarke moaned loudly. She could feel every spurt of cum hitting her cervix, making the pressure inside of her explode in a mind blowing orgasm. Her arms couldn’t support her anymore, as she fell over Raven on the bed in a heap of entangled limbs. After a couple of moments in which she got her ragged breathing under control, she started laughing.

\- Fuck, that was awesome!, she said.

\- Yeah, well I didn’t get to cum, so I hope you’re up for another round!, the Latina said before grabbing Clarke’s chin and pushing her tongue inside her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Fuck, that was awesome!, she said.

\- Yeah, well I didn’t get to cum, so I hope you’re up for another round!, the Latina said before grabbing Clarke’s chin and pushing her tongue inside her mouth.

While the girls were passionately kissing, the boys quickly joined them on the bed. Their hands started roaming, caressing and kneading the hot flesh of the girls’ bodies, moving from their necks to their breasts, bellies and thighs. Nobody was talking while they recharged for a new round of filthy, debauched and thoroughly satisfying sex.

Derek and Mike shuffled on the mattress until they were next to each other. Wordlessly, they inched their lower regions together so that their spent dicks were almost touching. Even in this state, they held a good size to them. Mike’s cock was especially long, and Clarke realized it was bigger in this limp state than Finn’s when he was aroused. Fuck, she shouldn’t think about that asshole anymore! Time to put her mind elsewhere, she decided. The blonde took the boys’ hint and lowered her head to where their cocks were begging for attention.

\- Come on, girls, lollipop time!, Derek grinned mischievously, drawing Raven’s attention to where Clarke had already started licking their joined cocks.

The Latina lowered her head too and stuck her tongue out, sometimes licking broad stripes across the now stirring dicks, sometimes meeting Clarke’s hot tongue midway and starting a full tongue war. Sometimes, they’d each work on a different dick, some other time, they’d both focus on the same one. One would lick the balls, while the other sucked on the tip; or they’d both work the length in the same time. This seemed to drive the boys crazy, as their cocks started to swell and elongate again and their hips started to jump up, driven by the mindless need to rut into something. The girls weren’t faring much better either. Raven hadn’t come the last round and started humping Clarke’s thigh, while the blonde was positively dripping, yearning to be filled again.

\- Clarke, on all fours, now!, Derek ordered her around when his dick was stood tall and proud.

\- Sorry, Raven!, the blonde said when she had to remove her thigh from her previous position, earning a whine from the Latina.

\- Don’t worry, Rae! I’ll fill that void for you!, Mike offered cheekily.

\- Too sore for penetration!, the lithe girl whined again.

\- No probs, I had meant to finish in your mouth before, but I couldn’t pass Clarke’s offer!, he grinned thinking at how sexy it felt watching his cum drip from the blonde’s pulsating cunt.

Their exchange was interrupted by a long “Ahhhhh” coming from the blonde’s mouth. Derek had bottomed out inside Clarke’s pussy and was now working a spit-wet finger into her clenching asshole. He started a slow rhythm, pulling out his dick and finger and pushing them back in in the same time. Each time, his finger would go a little further, until he reached the third knuckle.

\- Fuck, I want to tap that ass!, Mike moaned at the image.

\- Wait for your turn, sucker!, Derek grinned, clearly calling dibs on the alluring possibility of anal sex.

While Mike was completely captivated by the image of his friend fucking Clarke into the bed, Raven looked at the blonde girl, who had plopped face first into the mattress, overwhelmed by sensations.

\- You ok, honey?, she asked her, caressing her head and moving her clinging hair from her forehead.

\- Uhum!, Clarke groaned. Did you get to finish?, she asked the Latina in a moment of clarity.

The girl looked like she was close just by rubbing herself on Clarke’s thigh muscle. The blonde felt bad having to move her leg and leave the girl ... unfinished.

\- No, but it’s ok. I think I’ll just rub myself while blowing Mike.

\- You could rub yourself on me, if you want... Ride me!, Clarke motioned with her head toward her back.

\- Yeah, I’d like that!, Raven smiled. She half-kissed Clarke’s mouth and moved to straddle her rump.

From the moment Rae’s pussy made contact to the blonde’s back, Clarke could feel the arousal dripping down her skin. The girl was positively drenched, with what was probably a mix of girl and boy cum from her previous releases and new streams of clear arousal. Either way, it was hot. Clarke could feel the mattress moving and noticed Mike getting on the bed on his feet and approaching the group. With the side of her eye she could see him put his hand behind Raven’s head and pushing it towards his thick long cock.

For a moment there, Clarke thinks she might have lost it, because right when Raven started grinding down on her, Derek tried to push his massive dick inside her still unopened asshole. It didn’t hurt per se, since the thick meat head was just pushing against the tight ring of muscles, but didn’t manage to push past it. He’d have to work her open more if he wanted to fuck her ass by the end of the night. Clarke shuddered at the thought of the boys’ massive snake-like cocks filling her, in turns or in the same time. She’d have to include Raven somehow too. Hmm, she’ll have to push through the blissful fog in her mind and think ahead.

It wasn’t difficult, now that Derek returned to fucking her pussy, rhythm increased to a quicker and more aggressive one. She didn’t realize what that smack sound was until she heard Raven moan and then a second smack resounded and she felt the sting on her ass cheek. Quickly, the punishing hand approached her upturned asshole again and now two, not one finger, started pushing in.

\- Oh, yesss!, Clarke moaned, loving the stretch and hoping against all hope that she’d be able to take more.

\- Hey, Mike! I’m stuck inside Clarke’s ass, help me lube her up!, Derek asked in faux-innocent voice.

Not stopping the assault of his dick inside Raven’s throat, Mike bent a little to look closer to where Derek’s fingers were lodged past Clarke’s sphincter. He let a fat glob of spit drip from his mouth and, between his mate’s fingers, inside the dark void. Derek pretended to try to move his fingers in vain.

\- Not enough. Do it again!, he asked, trying to stretch his fingers apart.

Mike complied, spitting again into the now half-opened hole. Derek did so too, until the opening was half-filled with white thick spit.

\- Let’s see!, he said and moved his fingers up and down from the first to the second knuckle a couple of times. Yeah, that’s good, I think she can take three fingers now!

\- Really? Let me see!, Mike jumped to the opportunity to push his index finger through his buddy’s and inside the now moist asshole.

\- Ahhhh!, Clarke moaned again at the stretch and relaxed to the incredible feeling of the boys’ fingers pushing inside her hole, gently pulling at the margin, trying to open her more.

\- Oh, I have an idea!, Derek said and Clarke missed dearly when his fingers left her for a couple of seconds.

\- Dude, this is wicked!, Mike nodded enthusiastically, even though Clarke couldn’t see what got them so excited.

Soon, she felt something very cold, a liquid, spilling inside her ass, and a wide cold... something push inside past Mike’s index finger. The liquid travelled further than anything she’d taken in her ass before, she could feel it sloshing inside of her. She tried contorting her body and turning her head, but there was a mass of bodies and limbs blocking her view.

\- Here, you hold it!, Derek instructed Mike. Try to push the bottle in when I pull out, ok?

“The bottle”? Oh, fuck, the beer bottle that she brought from downstairs. Fuck, she’d never had a bottle up her ass. She’d tried masturbating once with a coke bottle, but she felt it wasn’t going deep inside of her pussy, so she deemed the whole “fuck yourself with a bottle” insufficient for her needs and libido. But it felt totally different in her ass. The mouth of the bottle was the right size for how open she was at the moment, and pushing it in could only open her up more smoothly.

Her thought process was interrupted by Derek rearranging himself behind her. He grabbed at her love handles and started a more determined pace, going all in and almost all out of her out of step with how Mike was moving the bottle in and out of her ass. A couple of time, the bottle popped out with a pop, leaving her gaping and eager.

\- Ah ah, faster, please!, she begged as soon as the pace got rougher and the start of another orgasm started to uncoil somewhere deep inside of her.

If anything, Raven seemed to be close too, as her rubbing movements on Clarke’s backside started losing rhythm and cadence. The Latina changed position, bending more over the blonde, pressing her clit firmer on the muscles beneath her. Her small but firm breasts rubbed deliciously on Clarke’s back, making the lithe girl shiver.

\- Push it in as much as it can go!, Derek instructed Mike. Keep it there!

Suddenly, the bottle went inside almost half-length, to its wider part, keeping Clarke more open that she’d even been. With the bottle firmly lodged inside of her and unmoving, the football player started fucking Clarke’s cunt like a madman. He picked up his pace to a punishing brutal one, giving short angry strokes. His dickhead started battering at the blonde’s cervix, hitting against it with the force of a human earthquake.

\- Fuck, fuck, fucccckkkk!, Clarke shouted.

She couldn’t hold the sensation inside, she was on the brink of explosion, wanting the feeling to stop and to go on in the same time. Needing to relax, but thoroughly enjoying the tingle that travelled from her cunt to every extremity of her body. Her back arched, making the Latina ride her even harder, pushing her face into the mattress.

Behind her, Derek raised from his knees to a hunkered position which allowed him better leverage, speed and force. The new position changed the angle at which the cock and the bottle hit Clarke’s inside, pushing violently on her G-spot.

\- Fuuuuucck!, she screamed as much as she could into the mattress, just as squirt after squirt bathed Derek’s nether regions in release.

But he was lodged so deep inside of her and his pace so relentless, that she couldn’t stop cumming, caught in a neverending orgasm.

\- Fuck, I’m coming too!, Derek announced before grabbing the base of the beer bottle and pushing it even more, just as she grinded as much of his hose inside of the dripping cunt and started erupting.

It was such a glorious sight that Mike almost came inside Raven’s mouth unannounced, but he pulled out before, grabbing at the base of his dick to hold off his own release.

\- Sorry, Rae, I know you wanted a taste, but I’m not sure I can squeeze another and I really wanna finish in there!, he said motioning toward Clarke’s behind.

Looking to see what Mike was talking about, the Latina was shocked to see only about one quarter of the beer bottle still visible, the rest lodged deep inside the blonde’s open asshole.

\- Fuck, this is so hot!, she said dismounting the girl beneath her.

She gently touched the bottle, which in turn made Clarke shiver and groan.

\- You ok, baby?, she asked caressing the blonde’s ass cheeks.

\- So full... so good!, the blonde replied.

\- Can I?, the Latina asked, giving a light tap to the bottle’s end.

\- Sssss!, the blonde hissed. Yeah, just, gentle, ok?

\- Always!, the lithe girl promised before starting to pull the bottle out.

Every inch, she’d stop and push it back in, or give it a couple of pumps, earning moans, groans and more shivers from the blonde. Still working the bottle inside of Clarke, the Latina drew her face near the girl’s puffy lips, noticing the constant drip of semen flowing down to the sheets. Gently using her tongue, she cleaned Clarke’s pussy, but it was in vain. It look like Derek has unloaded everything he had, his cum nutty and thick, with just a hint of something tangy and sweet that Raven was sure was Clarke’s essence. She started pushing her tongue inside, drawing more and more white treat out. Sometimes, when she’d push her tongue as far as she could inside of Clarke’s pussy, she could feel the outline of the beer bottle. It was so unbelievably hot how spread and open the blonde’s ass was, she had half a mind to send the boys their merry ways and try to anal fist her. She has small hands, she wouldn’t hurt the girl, and it would probably be the sexiest and filthiest thing they’d both done in their lives.

She didn’t have the chance to finish her thoughts when she felt the boys’ hands prying her away from where she was buried face first into the seductive cunt she was devouring. Mike helped Clarke down to her side, his large palms gently caressing all over her body.

\- Rest here for a bit!, he said with an affectionate squeeze to the blonde’s massive tits.

He turned to Raven just as Derek was reaching the Latina too. He pulled the girl’s head towards their long cocks:

\- Suck us, Rae! We need to be wet for Clarke’s ass!

\-------------------

Ok, maybe one more chapter and then I move back to [Back and Forth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065130/chapters/45288016)! Hope you enjoyed the filth. :D


	4. Chapter 4

He turned to Raven just as Derek was reaching the Latina too. He pulled the girl’s head towards their long cocks:

\- Suck us, Rae! We need to be wet for Clarke’s ass!

\- Hey, pretty!, Mike cooed. You still up for fun?, he asked, gently caressing Clarke’s thigh.

The motion sent shivers down the blonde’s back and she automatically spread her knees apart wider. The proof he wanted was right there: the sheen of moisture coating her pussy, the pulsating movement of her anus, the pool of wetness gathering under her ass...

\- Fuck, yeahhh!, she moaned, already imagining the overwhelming sensation of being ass-fucked by those two.

\- Ok, honey! I’m gonna give it to you! I’m gonna give it to you so good, you will remember me forever!, Mike continued egging Clarke on while passing his inflated dick through her pussy lips.

Each time the cock would touch her sensitive clit, a new wave of arousal would flow out of Clarke’s pussy, coating the boy’s dick in her slippery juices.

\- Thaaat’s it! Thaaat’s it, I’m all nice and wet. I’m gonna go inside you now. Ready or not, here I come!, he snickered excitedly.

The first centimeters went in smoothly, but as soon as the cock’s wider part made contact to the first ring of muscles, the stretch made Clarke grimace and squeeze her eyes shut. The Latina was next to her on the bed in a heartbeat, kissing her forehead.

\- Shhh! Relax, baby girl, the secret is to relax. Try breathing with me!, she asked.

When Clarke opened her eyes, Raven’s face was right next to hers.

\- That’s my girl, look at those pretty eyes!, Raven smiled, making Clarke instantly return the sentiment.

The fuck was great, but she had the feeling the thing she’ll cherish more about tonight after some years would be the memory of this Latina goddess with an angel’s face, smiling down on her.

The pressure in her anus was now constant, a sign that Mike was slowly pushing in. It helped that Derek seemed to have made it his duty to gently rub her clit in small, tight circles. If she was honest, she’d admit it was a bit much, a bit overwhelming, but she knew it she passed these first minutes, she’d have no problem taking it like a champ later.

Clarke lost focus on what happened to her lower body as soon as Raven started pecking her lips. She opened her mouth, drawing her in with her warm and talented tongue. The brunette replied in kind, with well placed lip nips and smooth, lazy tongue strokes. The brunette allowed her hands to roam over the blonde’s inviting skin: she’d use her nails to lightly scratch over her belly, she’d pinch her nipples, everything to take the blonde’s mind away.

Before Clarke knew it, she could feel Mike’s thigh touching the back of her ass cheeks. He was all in.

\- Fuck, dude, feels like heaven!, Mike shared with the class and everybody laughed at his boyish eagerness.

\- Come on, dude, fuck her already! I want in too!, Derek whined from having to be the side kick for the time being.

\- Little boys!, Raven whispered in Clarke’s ear and they both laughed, but it was short lived.

As soon as Mike started to move, a crease appeared between the blonde’s brows every time he withdrew.

\- Hey, Rae?

\- Hmm?

\- Take my mind off of it for a bit, would you?, Clarke asked.

\- What do you have in mind?

\- ... ride me. Ride my face!

\- You sure?

\- Yeah! I wanna take you in my mouth. Suck those sweet juices off of you.

\- I’d like that, yeah...

It was quick job for Raven to throw her leg over Clarke’s torso, but she didn’t immediately sit on her face. She first allowed her pussy to make contact to her chest, spreading a bit of arousal over the blonde’s large breasts.

\- You’re dripping on me. I can smell you. Come here already!, she ordered, opening her mouth as much as she could, showing the Latina her enthusiasm.

\- Easy does it!, Raven said while repositioning herself. She was just within Clarke’s reach and the blonde didn’t waste any time.

\- Dude, go faster!, Derek urged Mike on, eager for his turn.

\- I’m close, but I don’t wanna finish yet. Let me rest for a while!, Mike said, halting his movements and withdrawing from the blonde’s ass.

It was a matter of seconds before Derek was all in. Gone was the gentle tempo from before, he was a man on a mission.

\- Fuck, yeaaah!, he moaned when he was sheathed completely.

His pace was wilder and his thrusts, shorter. The slap of his balls, the sloshing of his weeping cock, the moans, the groans... it was a cacophony of sounds that made the atmosphere inside the bedroom seem like a professional porn studio.

\- Yeah, baby! Squeeze my cock!, he urged while slapping Clarke’s ass cheek. Yeah, that’s it! Again, baby, I’m close!, he begged.

\- Dude, don’t come just yet! You’ll make it all slippery!

This seemed to bring Derek back to reality and he had to stop, grab the base of his cock and squeeze it a few times before withdrawing.

\- Yeah, sorry, man. I was so into it... You’re right! You go again!

\- It’s ok. Just follow my lead!, Mike nudged him, stabbing his long cock inside Clarke’s asshole and withdrawing immediately.

As soon as he was out, Derek pushed in. Then they switched. Clarke let out long-drawn moans, but brought her right leg up, allowing them more space.

\- Yeaaah, you like that, Clarkey? Thick long black dicks taking turns loosening your ass?

\- Yeah, I bet you like it!, Mike said when his turn came again. But instead of withdrawing immediately, he pushed as far as he could go and started furiously pounding.

\- I’m cumming. Fuck!, he groaned while releasing spurt over spurt of white thick cum and sporadically pushing in.

\- Ugh, ugh, ugh!, Clarke moaned with each thrust.

\- You close?, Raven asked. A nod of Clarke’s head from between her legs was the only confirmation she needed.

\- Boys, she’s close. Give her clit some love!, the brunette instructed while upping her tempo. She started pushing her pussy further over the blonde’s mouth, rubbing her aching clit over her teeth.

At the other end of the blonde, Derek was now pistoning his cock inside the gaping asshole while pressing his thumb over her straining clit. Bummed to not be included, Mike pushed two fingers inside her vagina, in search of the sweet spot that would send her over.

As soon as he found the spongy patch, it was game over for Clarke. It felt a bit like flying without wings under the warm sun – that infinite moment when you hang, suspended in warmth, just to crash a second later back to reality. Her pussy and ass squeezed in delicious rhythms, while her legs wanted to involuntarily close down. The feeling was so intense she felt like her lungs couldn’t get enough air. White spots appeared under her lids as she convulsed and trashed with the aftershock of her incredible orgasm.

Something wet and warm and delicious flooded her mouth and made her open her eyes, bringing her back to reality. Raven was still sitting on her face, wearing a satisfied smirk that let her know she, too, had just come. The Latina moved her pulsating pussy out of the way, allowing the flow of air to get back to Clarke’s lungs. She huffed a laugh when she felt it...

Something wet and warm and (probably) delicious was flowing out of her asshole, the trickle tickling her skin before getting absorbed by the bed’s linens. Derek had just finished inside her ass and was moving away from her, his long dick moving heavily, limp and spent, between his own legs.

\- See you later, losers!, Raven shouted to the boys as they turned towards their dorm.

\- Bye, girls! Thanks for tonight!, Mike hollered.

\- Yeah, it was fun! Should do it again sometime!, Derek grinned at them from the distance.

Clarke just waved and laughed at their antics, but went after Raven when the Latina signaled to follow her towards the girl’s dorm. They walked in silence, enjoying the chill of the night and the sounds of the crickets in the grass.

\- My roommate is gone for the weekend!, the brunette grinned, jingling her keys when they reached the door. You can sleep in her bed if you want!, she added, pointing to a bed that looked like it was made by a professional. There’s the bathroom, if you wanna freshen up a bit before.

\- Yeah, that would be advisable!, Clarke answered and they both laughed.

While the blonde showered, Raven took out of her wardrobe a pair of boy shorts and an old T-shirt Clarke could use as pajamas, leaving them on her roommate’s bed. Wanting to save some time, she went to shower in the common bathroom at the end of the corridor. Ten minutes later, she was back in her room, where she found Clarke cocooned under the blankets ... in her own bed.

\- Move over, blanket hogger!, she joked, gently lifting the covers to meet a naked Clarke laying on her back, with a hand between her legs, slowly rubbing her clit.

\- Come here, you!, Clarke whispered invitingly.

Raven discarded her own clothes rapidly and went in under the blanket, quickly replacing Clarke’s fingers with her mouth.

\- Fuck, you taste so good!

\- You feel so good! I think tonight is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

\- Uhum!, Raven nodded, fervently sucking away...


End file.
